My Story
by Squall-is-Cool
Summary: Rinoa's story from beginning to finish. Meaning it goes on past the end of the game.
1. Shooting Star

Just something i wrote because i can't play the game. My brother lent it to a friend. I don't own ff8 or anything else

* * *

My Story

I, Rinoa Heartilly, walked into the ballroom of Balamb Garden in search of the headmaster, Cid. This was a great opportunity to discuss an event to take place the next day. It was the inauguration party for the new SeeDs and there was no reason why I couldn't join in with the celebration while searching for Cid so I dressed up for the occasion.

Walking further into the room and the dancing couples I was rather enthralled at my surroundings. I stopped to look up through the glass domed ceiling at the night sky in time to see a shooting star. Watching a while longer I felt calm. I had the feeling someone was looking at me and turned to meet icy blue eyes that had just looked down from the shooting star themselves. Looking at the owner of the eyes, I froze for a split second, he was the best looking guy I had ever seen, but there was something about his gaze. I saw powerful emotions and then in the next instant I was blocked out by an icy wall.

I smiled and pointed skyward, he showed no sign of acknowledgement except for a tilt of the head in either confusion or interest. To this day I do not know which though I feel inclined to believe it was confusion. I decided to approach him. As I got closer I could see him more clearly, he had a scar that looked fresh crossing over the top of his nose, however it didn't affect his looks what so ever. When I came to stop in front of him I began to feel a bit shy an awkward but having just approached him I was not going to turn around and walk off. "You're the best looking guy here" No response what so ever, shyly I placed my hands behind my back and asked, "Dance with me?" Still nothing "Let me guess…you'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then…look into my eyes…" I began move my finger back and forth in front of his eyes chanting "you're going to like me…you're going to like me"

Laughing I asked, "did it work?" In a sense it did, it got an answer out of him "…I can't dance" without wondering if it was an excuse or not I said "you'll be fine. Come on" then added "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." I tugged on his arm pulling him along, weaving in and out of the couples till we came to a space.

Tugging him a little harder than I meant to he stumbled into me. He stepped back very self-consciously. So I took hold of his hands putting them in to place, placed my own in position and led him through the steps. I remember him being so self-conscious his feet were moving too slowly and as a result bumped into me again. I didn't mind I rather enjoyed teaching him. We began again; I span away from him but pulled him with me by accident causing us to collide. He looked apologetic and tried to escape, but I grab hold of his arm pulling him back. I wasn't willing to let him leave; there was something about him. We started again and he begins to get the hang of it. Everything starts to go smoothly when a couple bumped right into us, they seemed angry. It annoyed me after the all, mysterious stranger was just losing his self-consciousness. Pulling a face and sticking my tongue out was my only reaction. I turned to 'him' and smiled. We again managed to the whole routine without a single fault. He span me out then in and everything seemed to stop. I was vaguely aware of the couples surrounding us but I was rather lost in his eyes. Suddenly he looked away up above our heads at the fireworks that had just been lit. I could see them reflecting in his eyes and smiled, I was about to ask him his name when I saw the headmaster over his shoulder.

He turned to look at me; I smiled, winked and held my index finger up wanting him to remember. As I walked away I could feel him watching me leave. I had a feeling we would meet again. I don't remember much about talking to Cid or going home but …


	2. Meeting

_I'm going to update this quite regularly from now on 'cos i just want to get the beginning of the story out of the way (by beginning i mean from the timber mission through to deling city) And also at certain points of the story there will be alternate chapters that fit events like the missile base where rinoa could either go with selphie or with squall. oh and sorry this is quiet short but my parents would kill me if they found me writing this instead off doing my history revision, but let's face it, this is far more fun.

* * *

_

I don't remember much about talking to Cid or going home but …

**My Story**

I remember being very excited and full of anticipation the next day. My request was approved and the members of SeeD were being dispatched immediately. They arrived sometime around midday whilst I was napping; the late night was catching up on me. It really shocked me to wake up to see the guy from the night before enter my room. He was just as cute and good-looking despite being dressed in very different clothes. "Hey…you're…! You know, from the party…so…does that mean …you're a SeeD?" It was at that point I had realised my request was met, Cid said he would think about it but I honestly thought we were to be rejected like so many times before.

He nodded, "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's two others with me." Before I thought about what his reaction would be I jumped out of bed and ran across the room. Throwing my arms around him, Squall spun to stop us from falling to the floor of the train and gently placed my feet back on the ground. I vaguely remember saying "Yessss! SeeD is here!" as we span, to receive the reply "Take it easy" I wasn't one bit embarrassed by my actions, at this point I was sure I could make him mine. I remember this meeting fondly along with any other time that we talked after Timber. It just took me a while (nearly a day) to get used to him and his attitude.

"It's just that I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing…I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly" I heard Squall woke up behind me before hearing him say "oh…you were looking for the headmaster at the party?"

I nodded, "You know Seifer?". He seemed hesitant in replying and had looked off to one side for a brief moment before saying "…yeah".

"Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help such a measly little group like us. But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away! Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!"

"I'm going back to the others."

"Ok, let's go" I followed him to the door then stopped to ask "Umm, Squall. Is 'He' here?" he frowned I could almost hear him thinking "He?" so I elaborated "Seifer"

"…No, he's not a SeeD" I was vaguely disappointed but brightened up quickly. All my life I have tried to be an optimist. "Oh yeah, my name's Rinoa. Very pleased to meet you, Squall" I offered my hand which he shook and carried on bending forward slightly flirtatiously "SeeD members dance quiet well, don't they?" …


	3. Plan

_"SeeD members dance quiet well, don't they?" …_

**My Story**

I remember well his reply; it was my first real insight into his character. Back then, on that day it kind of showed him as a workaholic, I guess. But now after all this time I have spent with him his reply that it was all to do with work was a barrier to or diversion away from a conversation he didn't want to participate in.

I remember introducing Angelo to him, I don't know why I don't usually introduce her to the people I meet. But I didn't just introduce her I bragged about how smart she was, what tricks she could do. Now looking back on it I realise Squall must have been pretty bored listening to me, a complete stranger, ramble on about my dog.

I was excited to meet the two other SeeDs he had mentioned and ran out the door before him. He followed at a much slower pace and upon arrival indicated a blonde haired boy of small stature. He had a black tattoo covering the left side of his face; I couldn't imagine him getting his Mother's permission to get that. "This is Zell…" Squall introduced him in his usual flat voice, and then he turned to a tiny girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. She was grinning cheerfully the way only she knows how. She was wearing a bright yellow (and extremely short) dress that later I would realise would match her personality remarkably well.

Glancing at the two of them I waved and uttered, "Hi everyone!" before leading them into the backroom where we had set everything up ready for the mission to begin. The nauseous feeling that normally accompanies nervousness was almost overwhelming and very distracting. I vaguely remember listening to Zone and Watts filling the three SeeDs in on what was to happen during the mission. I do remember having to cut in to stop their flow of insults against the President. I seriously believe that if I hadn't we would never have caught the president's train, not that that would have been a bad thing for one I wouldn't have been so embarrassed that Squall was there to witness our failure and gullibility, they honestly could have gone on forever.

When it was my turn to speak I was hoping beyond hope that I would be clear, concise and definitely not lost for words for I could tell that the SeeDs, well Zell and Selphie anyway, were getting impatient. I talked them through the model of the train and the railway. I remember mentioning that it was absolutely vital that the first uncoupling of the trains was complete by the first switch point, leaving the warning hanging in the air. It was at that point that I found out how lively Selphie really was, she answered with "BOOM!…Game over, right?" It caught me off guard but I quickly continued with the explanation noting that Squall hadn't said a word since entering the room. I got the impression that he was a quiet person; I just didn't know how right I was. Turning to him I explained how I would be relaying the codes that uncoupled the trains to him and that he would be the one to climb down the cable. I looked for signs of fear or at least a sense of foreboding but I saw nothing, he stayed completely indifferent. He still didn't say a word.

By the end of the meeting I was confident that things went pretty well and was in a good mood until Selphie asked why my train on the model was shabby, I defended myself but I really don't think that they believed me. Then she rejected the plan saying it was too much hassle. I believe she said something similar to "Heeey! How about this? Let's derail the president's car. Y'know hit him with a big log or something. Then we can watch it crash and burn! Ooh…So what do you think?" Then came a silence that didn't end until Zell replied that there was no point in killing him _before_ abducting him. I feel so sorry for her sometimes; she hardly ever gets her plans to be approved, they're always so destructive...


End file.
